Joyeux anniversaire Fuji
by Xx-Sakura-x-kitty-xX
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Fuji, et Tezuka se demande quoi lui offrir. Que se passera t-il?


Titre: Joyeux anniversaire Fuji

Disclamer: Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi TT_TT

Commentaire: Cette fic pour ma zumelle =D Si tu passe par là, tu me manques grave TT_TT

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C' était une belle journée de février qui approchait. On approchait de la fin du mois,  
très exactement, du 27 février. Au club, tout le monde se préparaient pour le tournoi qui approchait.

Le 27 février arriva, et ce fut une matinée comme les autres. Enfin, mis part qu'il n'avait, mis part l'entrainement du matin et du soir, pas de cours. C'était un jour de grève, et aucun de leurs profs n'étaient là.  
Mis part, la matinée commençait

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c' était différent. On avait pas eu le traitement du Inui juice,  
et Tezuka semblait, bizarrement, penser autre chose.

- Tezuka? Teauka-buchooooooooooOOOOOOOO! Cria Eiji dans les oreilles de Tezuka.  
Celui-ci, pour son plus grand malheur, ne l'entendit pas.

- Mais... Il est sourd aujourd'hui, je rêve.  
- Eiji, calme toi Le reprit Ooishi, qui lança un clin d'oeil au rouquin, ce qui signifiait que le Fukou-bucho en savait long sur cette histoire, ce qui parut déstabilisez Eiji.  
- M chant Ooshi, dit moi pourquoi il est comm- ... Eiji se stoppa net en apercevant son ami se diriger vers les vestiaires.  
- Attend moi, OOISHIIIIII!  
- Eiji-sempai!  
- Mais, me dit pas qu'il a rien remarqué?! s'étouffa presque Momo

- Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas oublier que demain c-...

- Bon, je pense que vous pouvez y aller. L'entrainement est terminé. Intervint Ryuuzaki sensei, faisant comprendre Kaidoh de se taire

Une fois tout le monde parti, sauf Tezuka, Ooishi rentra sur le court, apercevant son capitaine en train de se diriger vers les vestiaires.  
Il prit l'initiative d'aller le voir, et de lui parler. Logique non? Sauf que, ce que ce qu'Ooishi n'avait pas prévu, c'est la présence d'Eiji sur ses talons.

- Alouuuuuuuurs? Demanda l'acrobate dans les oreilles de son ami, le faisant sursaut

- Aaaaaaaah! Eiji, c'est toi!  
- Je t'ai fait peur? Excuse moi!

- Noo... non, c'est bon. Tu veux savoir pour Tezuka?  
- Comment tu le sais?  
- C'est pour son anniversaire. Enfin, je veux parler de l'anniversaire de Fuji. Tezuka s'entend très bien avec Fuji, je pense que la c'est la bonne raison.

- J'ai du mal imaginer Tezuka pr parer un anniversaire.  
- Moi aussi. (XD on vous comprend)  
- Hum... On pourrait l'aider, non?  
- Pourquoi pas...

Soudain, les deux amis virent Fuji s'approcher de Tezuka. Le Tensai lui mit une main sur l'épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le brun. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Fuji riait à cause de sa réaction, il se mit rougir, ce qui eu pour effet de d clencher un mini fou-rire chez son ami.

- Désol Tezuka. Je... je ne voulais pas te blesser. Dit il en reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est ce qui te préoccupé comme ça, lors de l'entrainement?

Tezuka regardait Fuji, encore tout rouge, et ne savait pas quoi répondre.. Soudain, il remarqua que, malgré que Fuji ait les yeux ouvert, il ne semblait pas aussi sadique que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus cet air qui lui avait vu parfois, soit "amusé " ou surpris, mais c'était un visage bienveillant, inquiet.

- Ce, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Tu devrais rentrer, il commence se faire tard.  
- Tezuka. On ne devait pas aller acheter du matériel de tennis pour le club?  
- AH oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Allons-y!

Nos deux amis se mirent en route vers la sortie, et croisèrent la Golden Pair. Loin de rester, Eiji et Ooishi partirent vers la salle où se trouvait Ryuuzaki-sensei, prétextant qu'elle leurs faisait signe.  
*Tout le monde se doute que c'est pour lui* songea Tezuka

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que ça vous a indulgent siouplait, c'est maa première fic ^^

Allez, bientôt le chapitre 2 en même temps que la fin =D


End file.
